Historia Versión Disney
by Alanacullen
Summary: Renessme después de un día de juegos y diversión le Pide a su Abuelito Carlisle que le cuente su historia de amor versión Disney... Tierno momento entre Abuelos y Nieta... Carlisle/Nessie/Esme


Holiiisss... Le traje un tierno one-Shot entre abuelos y nieta espero lo disfruten

* * *

Carlisle POV

-**Adiós Jacki!-** me despedí mientras firmaba el fin de mi guardia en el hospital –**Hasta el Lunes…**

**-Disfrute del fin de Semana Doc. Cullen- **me contesto amablemente

**-Gracias….- **le dedique una sonrisa y me encamine al estacionamiento, había sido una semana bastante movida en el hospital, la lluvia incesante había causado uno que otro accidentes de transito que habían tenido efecto domino, Ambulancia tras ambulancia entraban y salían con personas con fracturas, cortadas, torceduras entre otros males, por lo que hice dos días de guardia seguidos, después de todo no necesitaba dormir, eso si me escapaba de vez en cuando a la habitación de médicos por lo menos media hora para no levantar sospechas. Encendí el coche y sintonice una de mis emisoras favoritas que estaba teniendo un especial de Blues, después de todo el bullicio de las sirenas, los megáfonos, el bip bip de las maquinas por dos días seguidos hacia falta un poco de calma, aunque siendo sincero ya estaba acostumbrado, mas de un siglo trabajando como medico y con una familia de 6 vampiros adolescentes y una semi-vampira es difícil no acostumbrarse a el ruido, los gritos, las risas y otros sonidos que omitiré, aunque con todo y el caos los extrañe en estos dos días que estuve fuera de casa. Esme me había hablado algunas veces para ponerme al tanto de las últimas travesuras de mis hijos…

**FLASH BACK**

_**I know you want me…..You know I want cha…. I know you want me…. **__**You know I want cha –**_ comenzó a sonar mi celular mientras caminaba por los pasillos, rápidamente entre a la primera sala vacía mientras mascullaba algunos "buenos deseos" para Emmett, no se en que pensaba cuando le preste mi celular.

_**-Hola cielo!-**_ Salude a mi esposa

_**-Hola Cariño-**_ contesto con voz que reconocí como angustiada

_**-Que pasa Esme?**_

_**-Mmm, Emmett le metió la cabeza a Jasper en una lata de pintura y no me preguntes como.- **_tuve que morderme el labio para no carcajearme al imaginar a Jasper caminando por ahí con una cabeza de lata

_**-Y que hicieron?**_

_**-Pues Alice y Bella se encargaron de cortar la lata teniendo cuidado con el cuello de Jasper-**_

_**-Mmm!**_

_**-Y tu? Como están las cosas?**_

_**-Pues….**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_**-**_**ahhh mis hijos.-** suspire, tomando en cuenta su edad real que variaba entre los 5 y 130 años podían llegar a ser mas infantiles que la propia Renesmee….

**FLASH BACK **

_**-Hola corazón.-**_dije al teléfono, esta vez fui yo quien hablo a la casa

_**-Hola Amore.-**_ contesto con voz divertida pude asegurar que estaba riendo

_**-Puedo saber de que se ríe, Sra.?**_

_**-Como sabe Ud. Que estoy riendo?**_

_**-La conozco mejor de lo que Ud. Piensa.-**_ rio bajito

_**-Tiene usted razón… Bueno Jasper se vengo de Emmett-**_

_**-A si?-**_ a este punto ya me había contagiado su buen humor

_**-Mhum!**_

_**-Y como?**_

_**-Pues…. Digamos que a Emm no le quedo ni un pelo de tonto en la cabeza y no me preguntes como.- **_y soltó una hermosa carcajada

_**-¡No te creo!-**_ un segundo después me uní a sus risas

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-Mi familia esta loca si señor.-** negué con la cabeza sonriendo mientras aparcaba en el garaje de la casa, pude notar que ni el volvo de Edward ni el BMV de Rosalie estaba alli, ¿con que sorpresa me encontrare ahora?. Entre por la puerta que comunicaba al garaje con la casa y mi sentido auditivo capto el latido del corazón de Renesmee mientras que mi olfato percibió el aroma a caramelo de Esme, deje el maletín y la chaqueta en el sofá y camine hacia la cocina de donde venían unas vocecitas que conocía muy bien

**-Abuelita sabias que las estrellas fugases en realidad no son estrellas sino que son pedazos de planetas que se desprenden y viajan a una velocidad luz que hace que brille al moverse a través de la atmosfera?**

**-No corazón! Es increíble.- **

Pude escuchar a mi pequeña nieta dar muestra de sus dotes de esponjita (así le decía Emmett a veces) ya que todo lo que oía su cerebro lo registraba y lo almacenaba inmediatamente para bien o para mal, para mal porque bueno no es muy propio que una niña con apariencia de 5 años y mente de 10 oiga ciertas cosas y las ande repitiendo como periquito.

**-¿Y sabias que un octágono es un polígono de ocho lados y ángulos?**

**-Tampoco lo sabia.-** contesto sorprendida, negué sonriente porque claro que lo sabia pero conociendo a mi esposa cualquier cosa que Nessie le informara ella actuaria sorprendida para así motivar a la pequeña a seguir aprendiendo. Al llegar me apoye en el marco de la puerta a observarlas, Ness estaba sentada en el mesón de Mármol dándome la espalda mientras Esme estaba sentada en una silla a su lado mirándola encantada.

**-¿Y sabias que la imagen de la luna es solo producto de la reflexión de la luz solar sobre ella?-** Nessi pregunto mientras buscaba la luna a través de la ventana, Esme me guiño un ojo aprovechando su distracción

**-Lo que no sabe ninguna de las dos es lo mucho que extrañe a mis dos mujeres favoritas**- dije entrando a la cocina, mi nieta volteo inmediatamente y bajo del mesón de un salto para venir corriendo a mis brazos gritando

**-¡Abuelito… Abuelito….Abuelito!-** Esme nos miraba sonriente

**-¡Hola Princesa!- **la alce en brazos y bese su frente, Mi esposa se acerco y me saludo con un tierno beso

**-Hola cielo-** susurro

**-Hola Amor-** le sonreí y luego un **"también te extrañe abuelito" **se dibujo en mi cabeza. Le acaricie los risos –**Huelo galletas?-** pregunte mirando a Esme quien abrió los ojos como platos y salió disparada al horno

**-¡SIIIII!, abu y yo hicimos galletas en forma de aviones, coches, triángulos, círculos, naves espaciales, conejitos, mariposas, estrellas, octágonos y lunas porque me comí toooooooodos los vegetales verdad abu?**

**-Eso es cierto-** le contesto sonriente sacando las galletas de chispas de chocolate y de colores del horno

**-¿Y donde están todos?- **sinceramente tanto silencio daba miedo

**-Salieron a cazar y luego se fueron a Bailar, parece que tuvieron un ataque repentino de Adolecentes fiesteros**

**-Hasta Bella?- **dije sorprendido mientras depositaba a Nessie de pie en la silla

**-Sip, tío Emm se la llevo como costal de papas abuelito, mi mami se rindió después de 20 intentos frustrados de escape.- **explico

**-Espero que no se metan en líos.**- Renesmee estiro sus bracitos y dio un bostezo.- **creo que alguien tiene sueño.-** susurre posando un dedo en su diminuta nariz

**-Debe estar muerta, casi no durmió su siesta y jugo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Puedes llevarla arriba? Yo ahora voy a leerte un cuento princesa**

**-Abuelito, puedes contarme tú hoy el cuento- **cuestiono mientras la tomaba nuevamente en brazos y descansaba la frente en mi cuello.

**-Claro que si, todos los que quieras.-** me encamine a las escaleras mientras Esme guardaba las galletas

**-Ahora subo a darte tu beso de buenas noches corazón.- **

Lleve a Nessie a la habitación de Edward la cual Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de remodelar por completo convirtiéndola en un bosque encantado de princesas, decorado meticulosamente con mariposas, flores, animalitos, un cielo azul y una enorme cama estilo princesa en el centro era el paraíso para cualquier niña. En tanto subíamos mi nieta me mostraba todo lo que había hecho en estos últimos días, había jugado a los disfraces con tía Alie, luego hizo pompas de Jabón en la terraza con Rosalie, vio junto a tío Jasper un documental de delfines y luego le hizo un puchero hasta que lo convenció de cambiar el canal para ver los padrinos mágicos, también jugo con tío Emm a las escondidas, atrapadas, carrera de caballos y ponle la cola a Edward, después Bella la obligo a dormir su siesta pero el ruido que tenían sus tíos no la dejaban dormir así que cuando bajo se encontró a su tío Emmett calvo y ayudo a Tía Alice a buscarle una súper peluca. Tuve que contener la carcajada al ver a Emmett sin cabello, la deposite en la cama y ella se metió bajo el cobertor dejando ver solamente su cabecita llena de risos

**-¿Y que cuento quieres hoy Nessie?**- demande mientras revisaba a súper velocidad los libros en el estante**.- caperucita?, la cenicienta?, la sirenita?, rapuncel?**

**-Ninguno abuelito, ya me los se todos**.- se encogió de hombros.** –Cuéntame mejor la historia versión Disney de cómo se conocieron Abu Esme y tu!- **fruncí el seño sentándome a su lado

**-Historia versión Disney?**

**-Sip, así me las contaron mis tíos y mis papas!**

**-A ver explícame eso.-**

**-Pues…. Con tío Jazz y tía Alice quedamos en que era la Bella Durmiente, porque tío Jazz hiso esperar mucho tiempo a tía Alie**

**-¡Ahhhh!-** exclame sonriendo

**-Con Tío Emm después de muchas discusiones quedamos en que era Hércules, por lo musculoso y Valiente y porque salvo a tía Rose de un Enorme y feo ciclope aunque tía Rose no se parece mucho a Megg, hay que hacerle un cambio de look… aunque papa dice que tienen el mismo carácter…-** rei entre dientes

**-Y papa y mama pues…. Es La sirenita porque Ariel cambio de sirena a humana por el amor a el príncipe Erick asi como mi mami…-** dijo sonriente y orgullosa

**-Ya entiendo princesa.-**

**-Y cual es tu historia de Disney abuelito?**

**-Mmm….**-piensa Carlisle piensa.- **y si te dijera que la historia de Abu Esme y mía es Secreta…**

**-Secreta?- **inquirió curiosa sentándose en la cama y abriendo sus ojos chocolate sorprendida

**-Si, solo la sabemos la abuela y yo porque no queremos que los de Disney nos la copien**- le susurre bajito

**-¡OHHH!-** su boquita hizo una pequeña "O" –**y me la vas a contar abuelito? Prometo no decírsela a Nadie!- **prometió solmene batiendo sus pestañas hacia mi, como resistirse a eso?

**-Confiere en ti Nessie.-** cerramos nuestro pacto con el juramento del meñique y ella se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas

**-Bueno…..- **aclare mi garganta.- **todo comenzó hace algunos siglos atrás….**

**-Cuantos?-** interrumpió

**-Emm… Pues unos dos o tres más o menos**

**-Ah! Continúa Abuelito-**

**-Ok, todo comenzó hace algunos siglos atrás…**

**-Comenzó dos veces?-** frunció el seño

**-No Ness solo estaba narrando desde el principio**

**-Ahhh ya!**

**-Puedo seguir?**

**-Si…Si**

**-Retomando… todo comenzó hace algunos siglos atrás, dos o tres mas o menos, cuando el príncipe…**

**-Carlisle-** dijo sonriente

**-Cuando el príncipe Carlisle se decidió a buscar el amor verdadero. Era un príncipe que lo tenia todo, un enorme palacio, personas que lo atendían, caballos hermosos, un lago increíble, gran conocimiento, también había viajado por todo el mundo pero aun teniendo todo lo que alguien podía desear nada de eso lo hacia feliz…**

**-Pobrecito-** pronuncio mi nieta en un susurro triste

**-…EL quería conocer y sentir aquello a lo que todo el mundo llamaba Amor, un dia decidido, mando a preparar su mejor caballo….**

**-Blanco….-**

**-Su caballo blanco y se adentro en el bosque. De pequeño su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando el deseara algo con todas todas sus fuerzas, ese deseo se le haría realidad, entonces mientras cabalgaba en su caballo el príncipe se repetía una y otra vez aquel deseo. A lo lejos escucho el ruido del agua correr y tomo un sendero que lo llevo a una hermosa cascada donde se respiraba paz y aire puro-** hice una pausa para mirar a Nessie quien tenia los ojos tan brillantes de emoción que me hizo sonreír –**EL príncipe se dejo llenar de aquel aire puro y de pronto escucho algo….- **Renesmee frunció los labios**. –escucho una voz, una dulce y armoniosa voz que venia de algún lado de la casacada, aun montado en su caballo agudizo el oído y sigui el sonido, a lo lejos diviso algo….-** Nessie se removió en la cama cubriéndose la carita dejando asomar solo sus ojitos -**Enfoco mas la vista y la vio, una princesa, una hermosa princesa de cabello caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, su piel era tan blanca que brillaba con los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre los arboles, ella estaba rodeada de animales, de conejitos blancos que la escuchaban y de pajarillos verdes y amarillos que cantaban con ella mientras adornaban su cabello con flores amarillas…- **mi nieta sonrió feliz mientras sacaba su manita y me tocaba la mejilla.-

**-Sigue abuelito.- **me dejo saber con su don

**-El Príncipe quedo prendado de la princesa desde aquel momento lentamente descendió de su caballo y poco a poco se le acerco con miedo de asustarla, ella se volvió y se miraron por unos minutos, el príncipe se perdió en sus ojos color miel y sintió como el corazón le latía como el aleteo de un colibrí y como si se hubiera comido un montón de mariposas en el desayuno.-** Nessie rio bajito**.- El le sonrió y se arrodillo frente a ella quien le tendió la mano y el deposito un beso en el dorso…**

_**-Príncipe Carlisle de Cullen-Palace, es un honor haberte encontrado-**_le dijo el príncipe

_**-Princesa Esmeralda de Plat-Palace**_**- **ella le contesto

**El príncipe sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a recitarle un poema **

"**Quisiera ser el rayo de sol que cada día viene a despertarte para hacerte respirar para hacerte vivir de mi…. Quisiera ser la Primera estrella que cada noche vez brillar porque así tus ojos saben que te miro y que estoy siempre contigo….Quisiera ser el espejo que te habla y que a cada pregunta que me hagas yo respondería que en todo el mundo tu eres y serás siempre la mas bella"…**

**-Y… que hizo la princesa Abuelito.- **pregunto mi pequeña en un susurro mientras bostezaba y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos

**-Pues… la princesa lo miro sin decir una palabra y luego se dejo caer en los brazos del príncipe totalmente enamorad, el caballero la llevo consigo en su caballo blanco y juntos mientras seguían el viento el le repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras que habían salido de su alma y agradecía al cielo por haberle cumplido el deseo de encontrar a su princesa a quien daría su amor para toda la eternidad…-** acabe el relato con una sonrisa orgulloso y sorprendido de mi imaginación, mire a mi nieta quien se hallaba dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, acaricie sus risos y bese su frente…

**-Buenas noches bella durmiente…-**le susurre y luego la contemple unos momentos al pie de la cama…

**-Así que Princesa Esmeralda de Plat-Palace eh?-** susurro mi esposa mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura y depositaba un beso en mi nuca, fue inevitable sonreír y girarme para mirar aquellos ojos miel, aquel rostro angelical, aparte un mecho de cabello que caía en su frente y le acaricie las mejillas con los pulgares

**-Corrección, REINA Esme de Cullen-Palace, dueña de todo lo que ve y también….-** tome sus manos y las coloque en mi pecho en el lugar donde mi corazón tendría que estar latiendo**- de lo que no ve.-** ella me regalo aquella sonrisa llena de ternura y amor que la caracterizaba y atrape sus labios dulcemente para después quedarnos abrazados contemplando como dormía el pequeño milagro de los Cullen.


End file.
